


One Last Question...

by gracethenerd



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Blogger - Freeform, One Shot, Spoilers, if you haven't seen the season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethenerd/pseuds/gracethenerd
Summary: Liv gets interviewed by a news blogger at work





	One Last Question...

**Liv's POV**

I was bored. Nothing exiting was happening. Just work. It was surprising considering that the whole entire world found out that Seattle was full of zombies about a week ago. Ravi and I were just finishing up on a body. A woman who had been found dead in her home. The mass amounts of prescription drugs in her system suggested suicide.  _"Great"_ , I though. _"Suicidal thoughts for lunch."_ Just as I turned on the bone saw, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I switched the saw off and turned around to see a good looking reporter standing in the entryway. They had on jeans and flannel, and was holding a notebook. "Liv Moore?" I set down the bone saw, pulled off my bloody gloves, and walked over. "That's me," I said, shaking their hand. "I'm (Y/n), the writer of the news blog SeattleMatters," Ravi butts in "Liv! I looove that blog," He outstretches his hand to (Y/n). "Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti, a pleasure," Ravi then turns to me "You should do whatever it is, Liv. You could be famous!" (Y/n) chuckles "It's nothing really big, Miss Moore, I just want to ask you a few questions about life as a zombie." I looked over at Ravi. He was nodding his head furiously and mouthing "YES." "Alright," I say taking my lab coat off. "I'll do it." I walk over to the table in the kitchen. I then motion to the seat in front of me. "Have a seat." (Y/n) sits down across from me, opening up their notebook "Now, where to start," (Y/n) said, smiling at me.

"So..." (Y/n) said, about to paraphrase the interview. "Zombies just want to live normal human lives. Kids want to go to school, Teens want to date and get first jobs, and Adults just want to provide for their families. The only thing that separates us is that zombies need to eat brains" I think about it for a second. "Yep, thatch pretty much the gist of it," I say, slightly disappointed it was over. I actually had a good time taking with (Y/n) and I wish it could've lasted longer. "One last question..." (Y/n) says, a small smirk playing on their features. "Will you give me your number?" Stunned, it took me a second to respond. "Y-yea sure." (Y/n) laughs as I write my number in thier notebook. "I'll call you later, Moore," (Y/n) says as they get up from the table. I watch them walk out, and still stare at the entryway even after they had left "Looks like  _somebody's_  got a crush," says Ravi in a slighty mocking tone. "Yea, I guess I do." I respond, dreamily. Today wasn't as boring of a day after all. 


End file.
